Candace Flynn (Star Wars)
Stormtrooper Candace is a supporting antagonist (later an anti-hero) of the Disney special, ''Phineas and Ferb: Star War''s, where she chases the main heroes trying to return the Death Star's plans on the disc which R2-D2 dropped. Biography Early Years Sometime after Phineas was born, Candace decided to join the Galactic Empire forces, as she hated the Rebels who mess the law and order. As such, she becomes a Stormtrooper. However, the most of time she was asked to do tedious tasks such as to buy socks for Darth Vader, though it obvioulsy that she has a big potential as a soldier. Main Role Candace and her henchmen, Buford and Baljeet saw the escaping C-3PO and R2-D2 and then decided to follow them on the another escape pod, to land in Tatooine. Eventually, they found their commander, who then ordered Candace to buy socks for Darth Vader in Mos Eisley. She bought it with Buford buying a hogy, however, she spotted Phineas and Ferb with Death Star's plans, and with her helpers started to chase them. As they escaped with Isabella, Candace tried to blast them from a huge cannon, but missed. She then gave her commander the ordered bag with socks. However, instead of going to Death Star on a shuttle (with was fulled), she was ordered to go on a bus pod. On the way to Death Star, it was revealed, that Buford and Candace messed up with the bags, and the one given to commander contained Buford's hoagie. Vader dropped it and choked the commander to death. The hoagie would be thrown away and picked up by Darthenshmirtz, who is planning to use his Sith-inator to become Force-sensitive. After arriving to the Death Star and got alarmed about Han Solo's actions, she tries to do her best, but instead was stayed to protect the post of prison block. As Candace tried to entertain herself with her helmet, Phineas and Isabella got in, with Candace started to chase them. However, she slips and dangles for her life on a platform. She prayed for her life and Phineas decided to save her, to Candace's surprise. Surprised by the Rebel action, she started to think about what is good, and alongside with her henchmen, decided to become good. In return, Candace saved Phineas's life while he was battling against Darth Ferb, leading to Darth Ferb's defeat, as well as Darthenshmirtz's defeat. As Perry the Rebelpus attempts to get the carbonite-trapped Darthenshmirtz into custody (though this failed when Darthenshmirtz manages to escape and evade in an escape pod), the kids tried to escape on the bus pod, but is flew off without them. Then, Candace recognized Phineas as her brother and meet Ferb as her step-brother, gladly accepting them. Luckily, they were saved by the arriving Isabella before the Death Star explodes. At the end, Candace, Buford, and Baljeet attended the Rebel celebration of the Death Star's destruction. Gallery Candace and stacy.png|Candace with Stacy Phineas_saves_Stormtrooper_Candace.jpg Stormtrooper_Candace.png Trivia *Stormtrooper Candace is the third evil Candace after Control Freak and Busting Candace. ** However, she is the calmest of them, as the other two are complete psychopaths with Busting Candace even had a Villainous Breakdown. ** Also, Stormtrooper Candace is the first evil Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers (she even doesn't know about them), however, she actually tried to kill them (gun shots, cannon blast). Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sister of Hero Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Gunmen Category:Military Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Pawns Category:Bullies Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Leader Category:Jerks Category:Friend of the hero Category:Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Masked Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Soldiers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Weaklings Category:War Criminals Category:Parody Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Kid Villains